Love at First Sight
by Wolfy-Claw
Summary: What happenes when their trip to Paradise is different? While searching for Blue, Hige meets new friends. Rated T for just in case.
1. Intruder

**This is my first story EVER on Fanfic and it might not be so good. Heheheh. Anyway, on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN!**

* * *

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 1 (Intruder)

'_I never knew where I would stand. Until that day in the woods hunting, there he stood watching me as if I were his prey_'

~FLASHBACK~

Blue ran through the forest, she stopped at a tree and sniffed it's aroma. She growled when the scent of wolf filled her nose. Someone was in her territory. Blue continued her hunt, she looked around, ear on full alert for sounds. Blue was the only wolf, for what she knew, who lived in this city. She is a strong, black-blue she-wolf who waas alone since her owners abandoned her. Blue's ear twitched as she heard the rustle of leaves behind her. Before she had a chance to tur around, a heavy weight jumped on top of her. A chuckle was heard above her, a chuckle of fun, not evil. Blue looked up to the face of a huge, light brown, male wolf. Blue Growled at him.

"Get off of me!" she tried to snap at his leg but couldn't reach it. The male chuckled once agian.

"Or what?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Or I will claw your face off." Blue declared. With that said, the male wolf jumped off her and sat down to lick his paw.

"I'm Hige." the wolf said and put his paw on the ground.

"Blue." she replied. "Now get out of my territory!" she snarled. Hige sighed.

"Just wanted to have some fun, but I'll leave." Then Hige turned and ran not to be seen agian.

~END FLASHBACK~

Blue walked toward a lake in human form. She looked into the water and sighed. Blue then layed down in the grass and slowly closed her eyes falling asleep.


	2. Long Time No See

Chapter 2 (Long Time No See)

Blue woke to the sound of breathing. Not just ordinary breathin either. Blue opened her eyes and saw a light brown haired boy staring at her.

"Thought you'd never wake up." he chuckled. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a long sleeves under shirt, and blue jeans. "I'll help you up." he offered and put his hand out for her.

'_That chuckle, that smell, and voice."_ Then it hit her. "Hige!" she yelled out loud. He looked at her and smiled. Blue's face started to heat up. She took his handd and got up.

"Long time no see Blue" he winked. I was in the city and decided to come and check the forest out agian." he said half exspecting her to yell at him for being in her territory.

"Oh." Blue said still blushing. Hige was still chuckling when Blue finally snapped. "Why are you in my territory laughing at me!" Hige fell back into the grass.

"Well..." he started but didn't know what to say. Blue's face was completely red. Hige stood up and looked at blue. "I'm sorry" he said then looked down. Blue looked at him suprised. Her face was hot now. She sighed.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you in the first place." she said and looked at him. Hige raised his eyes with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"No problem." he said and smiled. He looked in the water, then said "Bet I can beat you in." Blue smirked.

"Your on!" she said getting ready. "3..."

"2..." Hige said.

"1!" they yelled and ran toward the lake. They jumped over the lake, before they hit the water they transformed into wolves. Tie! Hige and Blue hit the water at the same time. Hige came up to the surface.

"We jumped into the water at the same time, so it was a tie." he said then relized he was talking to himself. "Blue? Blue!" she never came up!


	3. Wolf Knapped

Chapter 3 (Wolf Knapped)

Hige started to worry, "Where are you Blue?" he called but no answer.

**...**

Blue yelped as a human through her into a cage.

"You'll cost me thousands." he smirked. He got into his old, rusty blue truck and started the engine.

'_What happened? I was jumping in the water with Hige, then everything went black. Then I woke up being thrown in a cage._' She wondered for a while when the man slammed on his brakes making a sharp turn. This knocked Blue's cage over upside down to where she was on her back.

The truck came to a complete stop and the man came to the back of the truck. He grabbed Blue's cage carelessly and walked into a market. When inside, he marched straight to the front counter. He slammed the cage onto tthe counter knocking Blue off balance and falling to the bottom of the cage.

"What is this?" the man at the counter asked.

"What does it look lik? It's a wolf. Look at it's size!" the man practically yelled. The man behind the counter examined Blue for a couple of minutes.

"Bring her to the back." he finally said. "What's your name?"

"Drake." the other man replied, "So how much for her?" Drake asked.

"You'll have to wait for me to check her blood to see if she's really a wolf." the man said and grabbed the cage. Drake grumbled and had a seat by the market's door. "This may take a few hours." the man called to Drake and dragged Blue to the black of the market.


	4. Search

Chapter 4 (Search)

Hige searched all over the forest but still no sigh of Blue. '_Maybe she left me because I was annoying her. No! That's not it, must be something else. I keep looking no matter what_'

For there hours, Hige looked through the city. He couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. '_It's as if she just disappeared!_' Hige started to panick when a white haired wolf stepped in front of him.

"Your in my territory runt." he growled.

**...**

Blue layed in her cage in pain. The man who took her to the back walked toward Drake.

"She's only helf wolf." her told Drake. "The highest I can buy her from you would be about... $5,000." Drake gaged on his drink.

"What? That much?" His eyes grew wide. "DEAL!" he yelled. The man nodded and walked to the back of the market. He returned with a stack of money.

"Your cash and I'll take the dog/wolf." the man looked at Blue and grinned evily. Blue whimpered then everything went black.

**...**

The white wolf glared at Hige. "Who are you and what do you want?" he snarled. Hige growled back.

"I'm just passing by. If you would just let me pass-" he was cut off by the wolf jumping on him and pinning him to the ground.

"No wolf oasses without a fight!" he growled.

"But I must find my friend Blue!" Hige struggled to get up when the wolf's weight was lifted off of him.

"B-Blue? What has happened to her?" the wolf asked now worried.

"You know Blue?" Hige asked looking at him curious.

"Yes, but no time for that. Where is she?" the wolf demanded.

"I don't know. That's why I had come through here. I didn't want to start anything." Hige sighed and looked at the wolf. "What's your name anyway?"

"Kiba." the wolf replied. "You?"

"Hige" he replied. "Do you wish to help?" Hige asked sitting down. Kiba thought and sighed.

"I'll help, but just till we find Blue." Kiba looked at the sky. "I hope she's ok."

Hige flopped down on the ground. They had been searching all day but no sign of Blue.

"We'll camp out her for tonight and continue the search tomorrow." Kiba said sitting down. Hige nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep dreaming of Blue's danger.


	5. Dream

Chapter 5 (Dream)

A chilly wind blew in the trees. Hige stood in the middle of a meadow alone. "Kiba?" Hige called. No answer. Then in the distance a yelp was heard. A yelp of a female. Hige started to run but couldn't move. Grass was wrapped around his paws like a ribbon on a present.

"Hige?" a voice called. It was a frighten and in pain voice. Standing on a small hill was a dark wolf-shapped figure with red blood dripping from it's sides.

"Blue!" Hige yelped with joy till he saw the blood. "Blue!" Hige struggled to get free but was stuck still. Then a ear-splitting shot was heard and Blue fell, crashing down the hill. Men hollered as they race down the hill after her with shotguns. One man walked right up to Hige and grinned evilly. He put the gun up to Hige's head, then everything went black.


	6. Pain

Chapter 6 (Pain)

Blue layed in a cage in pain, blood dripped from her coat creating a puddle around her. Drake,the man who bought her, had torchured her, stabbing her, shooting her, you name it! Blue was suprised she wasn't dead yet. Every now and then she would whinper loudly from the pain earning her another hit from her 'owner.' Every now and then she would think about Hige causing her to cry and whimper. Drake came to her cage and opened it. Blue flinched ready to be hit.

"Come on! We still have buisness to deal with." he grinned and put a leash on her. Blue jumped out of the cage. Pain over came her and she fell to the ground. "Come you stupid dog. There's nothing wrong with you." he snatched on the leash causing Blue to yelp in pain. She got up and stagered be hind Drake.

'Let this nightmare end.' Blue begged starting to cry. 'Hige... where are you?' Drake dragged Blue out the door and toward an unknown place.


End file.
